1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor arrangement for target-seeking ammunition which includes an insert for forming a hollow charge, and in front of which there is positioned a transducer for electromagnetic radiation energy.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Ammunition is equipped with such sensor arrangements in which the detonation is triggered at a certain distance from the target, when electronic ignition sensors receive electromagnetic radiation energy from the target or from the target surroundings which is specific to the target. Moreover, such sensor arrangements serve in the so-called intelligent ammunition for the purpose of target searches and for the delivery of information for target tracking or, respectively, for target discrimination, in the interest of obtaining a highly effective degree of utilization of the ammunition. The ammunition can relate to ballistically fireable projectiles, and/or projectiles or missiles which are equipped with self-contained propulsion devices, and especially with regard to subordinate ammunition which is transported over a target area by a carrier and there expelled. For this last-mentioned case of application, a sensor arrangement of the above constructed type is known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application 23 53 566, also known as the SADARM-principle from the journal WEHRTECHNIK, Volume 1, 1983, page 73.